Cafés y sesiones de estudio
by Ticketyboogal
Summary: Una sesión de estudio entre cuatro adolescentes, dos de los cuales están saliendo. Va tan bien como se esperaría. —Marcado T por como, una palabra mala—


Bombón realmente, realmente amaba a Burbuja. En serio, amaba a sus hermanas con tanta fuerza que podía colapsar al universo.

Y no era secreto que Bombón también amaba estudiar: ser la más lista en la escuela era su orgullo, sacar dieces y siempre estar en el cuadro de honor eran su adición.

Así que, no había ningún motivo por el cual quisiera salirse de esta situación. Ni siquiera el hecho de que en estos momentos se encontraba con dos del trío de Rowdyruffs debería ser suficiente para hacer que dejara de estudiar, después de todo ahora había una tregua entre el sexteto de súper humanos.

Y si, quizás todavía consideraba a Brick insufrible en un buen día pero aún así le tenía cierto respeto: Era una de las pocas personas que rivalizaban su inteligencia.

Además, la cafetería en la que estaban estudiando era súper mona: las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa pastel, las sillas eran cómodas y la comida era para morirse.

—¿En donde se supone que está Butch de todas formas?

Le preguntó a Brick, quien estaba sentado junto a ella.

—Le di tres advertencias de que se levantará o nos íbamos sin el. No se levanto, perdió su oportunidad por siempre.

Brick tenía la vista pegada a un libro de historia.

—Cruel.

—Yo lo llamó formar carácter.

—Por supuesto que eso haces.

La conversación había sido un intento de distraerse de la escena en frente de ella.

—¿Y Bellota?

Preguntó Brick, Bombón juraba que podía escuchar sus dientes rechinar. No lo culpaba. Ella también estaba a punto de estallar. Era claro que si algo compartían era el amor por sus hermanos, de otra forma esta sesión de estudio ya hubiera acabado y hubiera acabado mal.

—Ocupada con club de fut. Más que nada creo que no quería venir a estudiar con nosotros.

—chica lista.

Dijo Brick por lo bajo, y Bombón silenciosamente estuvo de acuerdo. Una risa alegre en frente de ella, su hermana menor definitivamente estaba disfrutando esta salida. Realmente le alegraba que Burbuja fuera feliz, en serio.

—Vamos tontito- Solo subraya lo más importante.

Escuchó la voz de su hermana decir, una sonrisa pícara se formó en Boomer. Bombón se acercó más al libro que tenía en frente de ella, a tal punto que casi aplastaba su nariz con las páginas.

—No te atrevas.

Dijo Burbuja, seguido por un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Boomer, de hecho, se atrevió- poniendo una mancha de marca texto azul en la mejilla de su hermanita. Bombón se encogió en si misma, cerró los ojos y deseó nunca en su vida tener que lidiar con esto. Era dulce, Boomer y Burbuja eran adorables de esa manera, era algo que ellos dos ambos querían. Pero era demasiado dulce para Bombón, era empalagoso. Hacía que Bombón deseara nunca tener un novio si esto era lo que le esperaba.

"Solo continúa leyendo, Bombón."

Se dijo a sí misma tratando de no hacer una mueca.

Desde el momento en que empezó, Se había dicho que pronto está...Melosa etapa terminaría tarde que temprano. Esto fue hace un poco más de tres años. Tan pronto como habían llegado a un acuerdo y la tregua se había hecho oficial, comenzaron los azules a cortejarse abiertamente. Peor tantito, no fue hasta hace no menos que 6 meses que finalmente se habían hecho oficiales.

"Este fue el modelo hasta 1911, cuando el químico y físico Ernest Rutherford dio una nueva propuesta-"

Continuó leyendo, a pesar de la clara batalla de plumones que estaba sucediendo en frente de ella. Boomer había hecho un corazón en la frente de Burbuja, quien le rallaba la nariz en lo que Bombón asumía era una imitación de Rodolfo el reno.

"Un nuevo modelo fue propuesto en 1913 por el físico danés Niels Bohr-"

Otro grito- oh por Dios, ¡Le estaba manchando la camisa! ¿Quien creía que iba a limpiar eso-? ¿Eran los plumones permanentes, para empezar?

Y uno más, Burbuja ahora estaba atrapada en los brazos de Boomer y este le daba besos sin parar y si- era bastante romántico y realmente se alegraba por ellos dos pero esto era demasiado...era un poco irritante. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a estudiar ella cuando a cada segundo Boomer hacía gritar a Burbuja? Y Bombón ni siquiera podía hacer nada por que esos gritos eran de alegría pura y Ugh- No quería regañarlos: ambos eran increíbles con los ojos de cachorro y era aún peor cuando soltaban un puchero.

—¡Okay! Creo que es hora de un pequeño descanso, ¿No creen?

Dijo Bombón, cerrando su libro. Esto llamó la atención de la pareja en frente. Burbuja ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Segura, Bombón?

Preguntó Burbuja.

—Por supuesto. Nos lo hemos merecido.

Respondió Bombón con una sonrisa

—Tampoco es como si hubiera una diferencia para ustedes dos.

Brick dijo, levantándose. Bombón frunció el ceño mientras que los azules se encogían en si mismos en vergüenza.

—No le hagan caso, seguro solo se topó con un tema difícil.

Les dijo Bombón, por que a pesar de que concordaba con Brick, no quería que se sintieran mal. Con una sonrisa hacia la pareja, Bombón fue tras Brick.

—Necesito una taza de café y como treinta aspirinas.

Dijo Brick cuando ella se unió, ambos haciendo cola en la fila. Bombón rodó los ojos.

—No seas dramático.

Riño ella, a pesar de que se había hecho una nota mental de nunca volver a estudiar con su hermana. Al menos no cuando su novio estaba presente.

—De acuerdo, 15 aspirinas.

Concedió Brick. Bombón bufó una pequeña risa.

—Déjalos en paz, Brick. Solo están enamorados.

—Enamorados mi trasero. Siempre supe que mi hermano era ñoño y un poco bobalicón pero nunca pensé que se volvería un jodido bebe.

—Ese lenguaje, Jojo.

—Es indignante.

—Se quieren.

—Desagradable.

—Yo pienso que es dulce.

—Por supuesto que si.

Brick se cruzó de brazos. Bombón movió su cabeza, viendo a Burbuja y a Boomer compartiendo una sonrisa. Era conmovedor. Tal vez no era tan malo como había pensado hace unos minutos, tal vez solo había dejado que su mal humor pudiera con ella. Después de todo, Bombón tenía tendencia a ponerse... irritable cuando no podía estudiar.

—Deja de ser un cascarrabias. ¿Que tiene de malo, para empezar?

Dijo Bombón después de que ordenaron sus bebidas. En lugar de irse a sentar con la pareja, esperaron por las bebidas parados cerca del mostrador.

—¿Es en serio? No me digas que tu si pudiste estudiar algo.

Bombón frunció el ceño.

—Por favor. ¿Desde cuando te importa sacar buenas calificaciones?

—Desde que me di cuenta de que existe algo llamado cuadro de honor.

Ah. Así que a eso quería jugar. Vencerla en lo que más orgullo le traía a Bombón. Estaría impresionada, pero el rowdyruff se había puesto una tarea imposible. Bombón era simplemente más lista que el.

—Cuidado, Jojo. Estas tocando suelo delicado. No quieres que la tregua se rompa, o si?

—¿Por que habría de romperse? ¿Por que quise estudiar y ser un ciudadano modelo?

Dijo en lo que los demás pensarían era un tono inocente. Bombón sabía mejor.

—Eres lo peor.

—Es mi deber, nena.

Había este tipo de momentos entre ellos de vez en cuando, narices casi tocándose y desafió en el aire. Un destello del Brick orgulloso de cuando eran pequeños se vislumbraba en su sonrisa. Bombón todavía fallaba en identificar que es lo que significaban estos momentos. Considerando lo poco que pasaban, Bombon tampoco le prestaba tanta atención- Solo iba con el ritmo, se adaptaba con la situación.

Ella fue la primera en romper el contacto visual. Sus nombres fueron llamados y Brick se volteó a agarrar las bebidas mientras que Bombón veía una vez más a su hermana menor. Estaba tratando de limpiar la frente de Boomer a lo mejor de sus habilidades, mientras que este trataba de depositar un beso en la frente de Burbuja.

A veces, Bombón los veia y se ponía un poco celosa. A pesar de lo que habia pensado unos minutos antes, ella también quería algo como eso. Cierto, no tan meloso como ellos dos pero definitivamente quería alguien que fuera la luz de su vida. Quería sentirse cálida en un abrazo y sentirse ligera cada vez que la hacían reír. Quería- quería alguien que la hiciera sentir bonita.

—Cuidado, está caliente.

Escuchó a Brick decir, pasándole su bebida.

—Son tan tiernos.

No había muchos chicos que quisieran acercarse a ella, sin embargo. No sabía por qué y no sabía si realmente era por que... Bueno, ojos rosas eran un poco raro después de todo.

—Dan asco.

Dijo Brick después de rodar los ojos. Bombón le dio un trago a su bebida- estaba dulce lo cual era raro, no se acordaba de haber ido al mostrador y agarrado el sobre de azucar ¿Quizás el bartender había visto que Bombón le ponía siempre azúcar a su café?

—Quisiera algo así.

—Por supuesto que lo haces.

—¿Eso que quiere decir?

—No lo haces tan difícil, Bombón. Te la pasas todo el día esperando a que algún zoquete inepto te pida que salgas con el.

Bombón frunció el ceño.

—"Zoquete Inepto"—repitió lentamente—un poco redundante, ¿No crees?

—Cállate.

Espetó Brick malhumorado, mientras hacían vuelta hacia la mesa.

—La próxima vez voy a hacer que Boomer se siente conmigo.

Dijo Brick gruñonamente.

—¿Realmente quieres ser el villano que los mantiene lejos?

Preguntó Bombón divertida. Brick bufo.

—Alguien tiene que serlo.

—Empiezo a creer que necesitas tomar siempre el papel de antagonista.

—Hey, Tu y yo sabemos que nací para el rol.

Bombón rodó los ojos.

—Por favor.

Dijo ella, por que mientras Brick era el auto proclamado "Duque de la destrucción" y "El golpeador" era un hecho que el podía ser bastante dulce cuando quería.

—Bueno, señor villano, si realmente estás interesado en tus calificaciones ¿que te parece estudiar nosotros dos el próximo sábado?

Preguntó Bombón, antes de sorber su bebida. Brick se detuvo de golpe, dedicándole una mirada cautelosa y si Bombón prestaba suficiente atención podía ver que su cuerpo se había tensado.

—¿Solo nosotros dos?

Preguntó.

—Es claro que somos a los únicos a los que nos importa la escuela, si.

Al ver como Brick se relajaba y soltaba un suspiro, Bombón ahogo una risa. ¿Tan aliviado se encontraba de no volver a estudiar con el duo azul?

—Deja de ser melodramático. Estudiar con ellos no es tan malo.

Dijo Bombón.

—Me estás matando, moños.

Respondió Brick, negando con la cabeza y avanzando otra vez. Bombón no entendía por que había dicho eso y se quedo viendo la espalda de Brick por unos segundos. Momentos muy raros, si. Ella sacudió la cabeza, suspiro y regreso a la mesa donde los demás la esperaban y pronto se quedaron los libros olvidados mientras hablaban ella y la pareja en frente de ella sobre otras cosas, Brick mal sentado a su lado y refunfuñando de vez en cuando. Bombon no prestaba atención a la delicada manera en que Brick jugaba con su pelo.


End file.
